The present invention relates to a carrier for guiding rolling stock in a sizing mill to be supported in a rolling stand in a manner permitting secure positioning during rolling but pivoting out of the way for removing the rolls.
Proposals have been made concerning generally the problem of exchange and adjusting of guidance and guiding facilities for the rolled stock in sizing mills. Generally the exchange of rolls requires also an exchange of the guiding structure or at least a shifting thereof on the respective carrier, because subsequently the guiding of the rolling stock has to be different. The German printed patent application, 1527756, proposes a carrier for the guiding facilities which can easily be exchanged. The principle employed here is to provide a girder in a frame which can easily be taken off, but is inserted in a pivot mount on the rolling stand which mount is open at the top. The girder or carrier can be secured to the rolling stand through flaps. The carrier configuation, therefore, is constructed so that in the case of a change in the sizing dimensions a new frame with prepared rolling stock guiding facility can be rapidly inserted in a very simple manner and the time consuming shifting of the guiding facilities on the carrier is no longer necessary. On the other hand, the known construction is disadvantaged by the fact that for installation and removal of the carrier at the rolling stand one needs a crane which detrimentally interferes, i.e. extends the overall period of time required for exchanging rolls. Also, this crane is needed to provide the elevation of the pivot mount at the rolling stand in order to adjust the position of the carrier. Therefore, this arrangement requires an exact positioning of the lower roll before the exchange procedure can take place.